


Chains

by shipperandsinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperandsinner/pseuds/shipperandsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally written on 2/11/15, please leave signs of life, maybe even constructive criticisms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

These chains that bind  
are the chains that broke.   
It's so selfish to ask you to stay  
so I won't   
but I want you to want to,  
I want you to want me.  
Take my calloused hand,   
palm my scars,  
but you can't heal me  
or you'll fall apart.


End file.
